<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My New Year's Resolution is You by the_anamymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051514">My New Year's Resolution is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_anamymous/pseuds/the_anamymous'>the_anamymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You &amp; Me: Sisters Forever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord: Elsanna Shenanigans (Disney), Elsanna Shenanigans Discord Monthly Contest (Disney), F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Incest, Innuendo, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Prompt: New Year's Resolution, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_anamymous/pseuds/the_anamymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna wanted to tell Elsa her new year's resolution but her heart and mind weren't align. Will she tell her? (Later submission for January 2018 Monthly Contest held by Elsanna-Shenanigans. Prompt: New Year's Resolution) [CW: Incest, Fluff, Innuendo] Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You &amp; Me: Sisters Forever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Elsanna Shenanigans Monthly Contests Submissions</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My New Year's Resolution is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is my second language, so pardon me for the language. But feel free to suggest any improvement. ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna wanted to marry Elsa. But she was afraid to tell her. Her mind told her not to ruin the relationship they’d made for the last few months. At the same time, her heart wanted to express her love for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hated when her heart and mind were not aligned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her reunion with her older sister was rough early on. Their first encounter was nothing short of a catastrophe. She’d spilled her hot chocolate onto Elsa’s white dress. Her sister’s fury was beyond this world. Her death stares alone could have turned Anna into an ice statue. And her booming voice could have shattered it into million pieces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting to know Elsa wasn’t easy either. She was a very closed off person and every time Anna tried to get to know her, Elsa would push her away. They also didn't seem to meet eye to eye with anything. Small quarrels could turn into shouting matches. Remembering one such event sent a chill down to Anna’s spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But once Elsa opened up for her, Anna felt like she’d entered Eden's garden. Her sister was the most caring person she’d ever known. Elsa encouraged her rambling and stammering, and listened to what bothered her. She accompanied her all those lonely nights where she cried for no reason. For the first time, Anna felt like someone was there for her (and did she mention Elsa’s hella hot)?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking of Elsa made her heart flutter. She believed her heart was right and her mind could go to hell. She wanted to tell Elsa her New Year’s resolution that midnight. She needed to make this revelation special so she could cherish it for years to come. And she might know how.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anna stood in the apartment’s balcony up above the ground. It was so high, she could feel a vertigo whenever she looked down. But as long as she looked at the vista, she would be fine. She rested her arm onto the railing while the wind caressed her hair. She shivered in the midnight breeze even though she wore a green-wool coat.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess the cold bothers me, unlike Elsa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Not far from there, there was a park where people gathered to celebrate the New Year's festival. A big screen would stand to show the countdown while fireworks would shoot off far from the park. While Anna would love to join the fiesta, she had other plans with a special someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S<em>peaking of which, where is she? The fireworks show will start at any minute now.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She turned back towards the apartment and shouted, “Elsaaaaa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Coming,” her sister replied back. Elsa walked out from her room with different clothes than before. She now sported a white, long-sleeved crop top with boat neckline and white, low-rise yoga pants. It hugged her form to display her muscular contour. Her midriff was bare to show her eleven-line abs and… <em>oh my</em>, Anna caught a glimpse of what’s underneath those.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elsa strutted sensually towards the balcony with her hips swaying and a smirk plastered on her face. Anna bit her lips while she rested her back on the railing.  She enjoyed herself while witnessing her older sister’s torridity. It was a drastic change from modesty Elsa to showiness Elsa and she was grateful for it. She wondered if Elsa knew her enchanting aura had an affect on her little sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She closed the gap between them; inches apart. Anna impulsively put her hands below her waistline. Elsa raised an eyebrow and proceeded to put her arm around her little sister’s shoulder. She then rested her forehead on Anna’s after a quick peck on the nose. Her blue eyes bore into Anna’s aquamarine eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, cutie. Missed me?”</p>
<p>“Elsaaaa, where were you? I missed you so much,” Anna pouted.</p>
<p>“Anna. It’s only been a few minutes.”</p>
<p>“But it felt like an eternity for me. Tell me, where’ve you been?”</p>
<p>“Well, my clingy, little sister. I decided to change my clothes. It seems that you like ogling me whenever I wear this."</p>
<p>Anna blushed, “That’s because you look sexy in that.”</p>
<p>“You think I look sexy in this? What will happen if I wear even less than this? I bet you will pass out from embarrassment.” Elsa chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Anna wasn't beet red before, she was now. Elsa became braver every day. What Elsa said was true. She might have died in mortification.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A cheer roared in the distance. Both of them glanced at the origin. The crowd started to go wild as the countdown timer was inching closer to midnight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, it’s been a year, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I couldn’t believe how far apart we were, with all the disagreements we had. We’re lucky we can do this now.” They embraced in a hug.</p>
<p>“Agree. We’ve been through a lot this year. I’m glad we’re still together after all that.”</p>
<p>“Me too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crowd cheered louder as the time came closer. The big screen showed the countdown timer. While everything was bustling, Elsa and Anna enjoyed the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have a New Year’s resolution?” Elsa asked.</p>
<p>“I do actually,”</p>
<p>“Oh, what is it?”</p>
<p>
  <em>10</em>
</p>
<p>“I'm scared to say it because I'm afraid to lose you.”</p>
<p>
  <em>9</em>
</p>
<p>Elsa kissed her forehead. As if trying to tell her it’s going to be okay.</p>
<p>
  <em>8</em>
</p>
<p>“My New Year’s resolution is to marry you!”</p>
<p>
  <em>7</em>
</p>
<p>Elsa’s eyes widened but she softened, “Would be crazy if I said it’s the same as mine?”</p>
<p>
  <em>6</em>
</p>
<p>Anna smiled. “No. Not at all.”</p>
<p>
  <em>5</em>
</p>
<p>“It’s a big resolution, you know. Are you sure you commit to this?”</p>
<p>
  <em>4</em>
</p>
<p>“Yes, I am.”</p>
<p>
  <em>3</em>
</p>
<p>“Then, let's seal it with a kiss.”</p>
<p>
  <em>2</em>
</p>
<p>Anna’s heart was thumping. They’d never kissed in the lips before. But if Elsa wanted to, so did she.</p>
<p>
  <em>1</em>
</p>
<p>When their eyes were close, their lips met. The fireworks exploded behind her eyes as well as far off on the horizon. To think that everything aligned for this was miraculous. They parted; Elsa looked at her in adoration, “Happy New Year, my love.”</p>
<p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to JYN044 for proofreading my story and words of encouragement! Special thanks to kanshou87/showurselfelsa for supporting me.</p>
<p>Thank you all for reading my story. It was a fluffy, dovely story to write. (And it also felt like it set in the same universe of my first fic, Are Feeling It Now? - nsfw, btw). I hope y'all will enjoy the story as much as I do. </p>
<p>If you like to talk to fellow Elsanna authors and fans, join us in the Elsanna Shenanigans community on Discord at discord.gg/TU9NpnH<br/>As always, please review, kudos, comment, like, follow, all that good stuff. I appreciate it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>